


When The Heart Beats, When The Ravens Cry

by Lethalfurry



Series: Raz and Friends [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raz finds himself in quite a pinch when Erik happens to act more lovey-dovey than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Heart Beats, When The Ravens Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever edited a work so much it's probably not even considered the same thing?  
> Honestly, I kind of remember writing this--I think it was the first "serious"-ish work I wrote in first person because I got pissed at people dissing first person works.  
> Now, keep in mind...I took basis from fucking visual novels to write this. Dude. Bruh. Honey. Sweetie. You can't do that. Let me tell you, I edited a LOT of this. And I'm still not sure it's 100% how I would like it, but I'd say that right now I am pretty proud of the work I put into rewriting/editing it!  
> This is still hilariously "fanservicey"(well at least for me) and I'm not sure with the edits it passes off the image I wanted it to have, originally. It could stand to be a bit more funny or ridiculous now, but still. I did what I had to do and I'm sure old me would approve.  
> ...NOW WITH ALL THAT SAID OTL please enjoy!

Hrm~ Waking up with a yawn, I slowly rise myself out of bed, almost as slow as paint drying, trying to prolong the time to the maximum. Uuuugh, I really don't want it to be a school day....I thought I'd get to laze around today since no one's around to wake me up, but if I'm not ready on time Erik will be banging on my door...Meh, at least I can leave dressing up for later. I'll just have breakfast for now.

But opening the door, there's an unusual...no, completely unnatural sight waiting for me.

"Oh, Raz! You're already awake? I was gonna bring it to you on the bed, but I guess you were faster."

Not believing my sight or my hearing, I rub my eyes a bit and shake my head. But it's still there. That sight...Erik, wearing an apron over his school uniform, preparing breakfast...and speaking in a tone of voice that isn't scary or teacher-like for once.....Have I gone to some kind of mirror world?!

Before I realize it, I notice I'm basically just wearing my boxers. He stopped sleeping at my house two days ago so he could clean up his stuff and get ready for school, so I got comfortable...! I can already feel my face reddening up, which is just a prelude to how red it’s going to be once he punches me for being shameless.

"By the way, um....Sorry for entering without asking, but I wanted to go together with you today, so...you should get dressed while I finish up here.." He averted his gaze from me and blushed! He did it, he really did it!

"Uh....uh, yeah." Oh lovely, those are the words I managed to say?! Shouldn' t I even scold him for entering my house suddenly?! But no, nothing came out of my mouth after that. My pride completely destroyed, I made my way back to my room, as if I were fleeing from an impossible battle. 

Why?! How?! No, I've gotta calm down....I'm still groggy from waking up. I must have been seeing things. I spent some time taking deep breaths, and then dressed myself up. I've got no idea how much time I lost doing that, but anything's better than seeing him like that again.

My pride recovered, I stepped out of the door once again, this time certain I was going to find the usual Erik. But there he was, just sitting on a chair, a small simple breakfast on the table, without eating anything. His face lit up into a smile as soon as he saw me. ...Shit!

"Ah, Raz, you took a while, I got worried...To make it on time while walking, I put out the other parts of it and left the ones we could eat on the way. Do you want me to come wake you up earlier next time?" He said, smile unwavering, not a trace of dishonesty in his face. Fuck, I gotta answer him...!

"Haha....hahahahaha!!! You need not worry, vassal! I was merely preparing my list of formidable spells in order to face the monster known as school...There is no need for any more of your help!" Slipping into that kind of talk like I usually do when I'm embarrased, I answered in the haughtiest tone of voice I could muster. But...

"Ah, sorry, are you nervous for school? Don't worry, I'll be with you. Oh...you mean you were doing the rest of your summer homework, right? Hehe, it's so like you to leave it for last minute. But if you needed help, you could have asked me, you know. I'm always here for you." Nooo....! With a splendid comeback stronger than any physical abuse he has ever thrown at me, I'm defeated, my face being completely red even though my feathers are jet black.

Seeing the situation, I put a piece of toast in my mouth, mutter something quickly about hurrying up to school(not even I can tell what I'm saying anymore), and run out the door, fleeing from the situation. But he's not slow either, so he's behind me in a few seconds, and we both stop at a green light when he takes my hand and pulls me back.

"I told you, we had enough time to go walking...If you wanted to get some exercise, you could've told me beforehand. If you got hit by a car, I don't know what I'd do..." Tugging on my sleeve, he looked really sad as he caught his breath.   
I felt myself dying inside as I repeated “shit shit shit shit shit” in my mind, the approximate rate of shits per second only losing to my heartbeat.

 

After careful consideration, I was about to take the toast out of my mouth and say something about being too immortal for something measly like a car to take me down...but just then I heard a small grumble coming from his stomach.

"S-sorry, I didn't have breakfast at my place since I wanted to eat with you, but I didn't grab anything in time before running off..." ...! Quickly, I ate up about half of the toast, and just handed the rest to him, trying to not even look him in the face.   
"H-hh-hhahahaha. You can, uh, have the rest.” I told him on a normal tone of voice, but I gradually felt it getting lower and lower, becoming more like mumbling. “Sorry...It's because I ran off without saying anything, so it's my fault. I-it wouldn't do for the hero of the story to not take the blame for what he does, so...!" His face lighting back up, he took the toast and was about to put it in his mouth, but...just before, I could’ve sworn I saw him kiss the crust part before eating it... 

Don't tell me....indirect kiss...?!

But before I could even say anything, the lights turned red once again, and this time, he took my hand and started running, dragging me with him all the way to school. I could even accept that as logical, somehow, in a really embarrassing kind of way...if he hadn’t continued holding my hand even after we got to school.

"Hey, I'm not gonna run off anymore. We're already at school, geez." Trying to sound normal, I commented about it to him, and he immediately took his hands off mine, as if he was caught off-guard.   
"Ah, sorry, I didn't notice...!" he said, blushing and not even looking at me...and like that, we quietly made our way to the classroom, arriving just in time for the class, with no time to say anything more(thankfully). But since he sat beside me, I could practically feel him staring at me...As a last measure, I did something that I would only do as an emergency: tried to pay attention to class.

Thankfully, he did so too after he noticed I was trying my best, but even then, it didn't last for long....thanks to the once cherished, but now dreaded lunch break. As soon as the bell rang, he came to talk to me, just as expected.   
"Hm, I didn't prepare anything for lunch, so what are you planning on buying, Raz?" I searched for my wallet inside my pockets, and once I completely emptied them, I tried my bag. Nothing even resembling my wallet or money.

"Sorry. I think I forgot to bring my wallet today, so I'll lay off lunch." Feeling a bit vulnerable with this, I tell him, but he replies immediately.   
"Oh, I can pay for yours! I'll go buy it, so give me a minute--" "Hey, you don't have to lend me money, you know!" I interrupt him. He never forgets the debts I have with him, but who knows how he'll react this time...   
"I'm not lending it to you, though, I'm giving it to you because I want to." Flashing one last smile before going away, he leaves those words with me...  
Damn.

When he's back, he brings a bag full of small sweets, all of them being different flavors, but the same brand. Heh, just as expected of him, considering he's the one paying for it, but I'm fine with it. It's a...regretfully cute side of him, as much as I hate to admit it in this situation.   
Checking the sweets before I eat them, they're apparently a mix of chocolate and fortune cookies, containing fortunes in the inner part of the wrapping. While he's munching on them without even paying much attention to the fortunes, I take one and eat it, but when I look at the damn wrapping...!

'"You'll find true love soon!"

Impossible. Simply... impossible. Angrily, I take another one.   
"Happiness is just near you!"  
And another. And another, and another and they're all the same----until I almost pick the last one, but I feel something on my hand, and, just like a classic love scene, it's HIS hand.   
...And even after all this, I haven't gotten used to it, and I blush before letting him take the chocolate. Thankfully, I feel some relief knowing I’m not the only blushing one here, but it’s not much of a consolation.

Breaking the silence after munching on his chocolate for a while, I hear a yawn from him, and he starts talking shortly after. "Hrm, I'm a bit sleepy since I woke up earlier today...I guess summer break got me unused to the school routine, huh?" As soon as he says that, something clicks inside me.  
He probably did that just to prepare that breakfast for me, and we didn't even eat it...! I feel the guilt swallowing me whole, as if I were the last damn chocolate of the box. A comparison a tad too fitting, and also unusual, now that I think about it. But after that, I decide to build courage for at least once in my life, even if it’s an incredibly shabby-looking one.

I wrap my arm around his neck, and rest his head on my shoulder. Just that is already making me burn up, and it's even weirder since he's a bit taller than me, but I take it since I’ve already decided myself...Then I realize that I should probably say something.

"T-there's still time before the next class, so r-rest up for a bit. You still have to visit the student council, t-too. R-recover your health here!" I bravely let these words come out of my mouth, but just like that, he simply said "Thanks" and slept shortly after, a smile covering his face. Even with barely anyone around the hallway, I could feel myself burning up every few seconds, with people passing by. My vision was so blurry from the steam I was letting out I couldn’t even tell if they were commenting or not as they walked by, but that was probably for the best.

Honestly, it felt like an eternity with each second that went, and I just wanted it to be over. Except not really. It was incredibly enjoyable, but also nerve-wracking. But then, just as I was about to have my realization as some kind of weird love masochist...   
That glorious destroyer of moments, savior of the embarrased ones: The bell of the school rang, telling us to go back to our class! I thanked and cursed the gods at the same time, as I shook Erik a bit and woke him up. We made our way back to class with him still groggy and relying a bit on me, and class continued. We split up after school with him going to the student council, while I just lazed around for some time, since we go back home together.

\--

“It’s already about time for the student council meeting to end, so if I enter now, I'll arrive before everyone leaves, and it won't be so awkward to have him with me...! Yes, good job, me!” Shamelessly filled with pride, I open the door to the student council room, only to be greeted by....Erik. Only him.

"N-no one came today? What happened?" Of course, with complete indignation against my own luck, I question what happened. Damn you, student council members!

"Oh, since it's just the first day after break, the members left early since there wasn't a lot of stuff to discuss. I just stayed behind since they paid me to organize their files, but I'm already done." He said, putting away the papers in his hand into a folder and neatly keeping it inside a drawer, before turning look at me. Dammmmnnn yooooou, student council...!!

"By the way, do you think I look too uptight? The members were telling me stuff about how I'd look a bit better if I unbuttoned my uniform a bit, like this..." He unbuttoned it a bit, mimicking the way I wore mine. ...! "Do you think it looks...better?"

Stuttering around for an answer, I quickly replied with whatever came to my head.   
"Y-yeah, it looks really good!" ...That was lame, but better safe than sorry!

"Well, what about if it's like this, then...?" He began to unbutton his entire u-uniform, and I could see his body...! I didn't even notice since he wore his uniform completely buttoned, but he wasn't even wearing a shirt underneath today...!

"Erik, uh, that's too flashy for school, hahahaa...." Taking it as a joke in the best way possible, I tried to avoid the situation, but my face was being seriously terrible at hiding that fact!

"Heh, you're being way more uptight than me now, you know..." He said without the slightest hesitation, and my thoughts practically went max volume in my head. “G-geez, what's he saying...?! I-It's not like this is bad, b-but this is school and...!” 

"But, I'm gonna take this seriously, you know. We both aren't little kids anymore...And if I have to teach you what I want to say like always...then..." I gulped. T-there’s no way he would say it, right....?!

"I love you, more than anything. I'm head over heels, crazy, insane for you. I’m in love, with you and only you, Raz." He said, slowly approaching me.  
....  
H-h-h-he said it said it he said it...! Shit shit shit and now he's already just near me and I can feel his breathing...!

"Y-you're not even sure of this, you're just having a weird day...!" I feebly replied as best as I could, slightly backing off on instinct, but even I knew this wasn't convincing.   
"No, it's just that only today I decided to show it, you know....It may be selfish, but I want to not only be with you, but...just do everything with you." No, god damn it, you're not allowed to be like this...! Hit me on the head or something for falling for such a cheap trick...! Don't just put your hand on my chin, are you trying to hold me now with that other hand...?!

"Is it fine...if I kiss you?" And he asked, but I couldn't even muster a reply. In my moment of indecision, he had started kissing my neck from the base of it, lightly biting it as he went up with them. As he got closer to my face, he backed off for a bit and looked at me, waiting for my answer.  
My mouth was trembling so much that all I could manage was to nod weakly and mutter something resembling a “yes”. And before I knew it---no, before my mind even processed it, he already had pulled me in and given me a warm kiss. I never even thought about this kind of stuff, I never even knew what to expect, but it was...!

"Whenever we spend time together at our places, it just makes me so angry...if it were a few years from now, it'd be so much more honest, like a couple...almost wed..." He whispered to me, and I violently repeated what he had just said in my head.  
I couldn’t believe it. However he said it. It was definitely in the realm of possibility--I’d know, since I thought about it most of the time. But I denied it as best as I could in my mind.  
Maybe it was because I didn’t want to think that I wasted so much time when we could’ve been like this sooner, or maybe it was because this kind of thing could turn out to not be like in my dreams, and I’d disappoint him. 

But whatever the reason was...

"And I'm sorry, but I want....everything now....so, just allow me to..." I realized where his hand was going. And I couldn't help but say it quietly...

I wasn’t strong enough. 

"Ye----"

\---------------

Practically jumping out of my covers, I woke up, sweaty and with an incredible amount need to yell.

"I-it was just a dream ending, right?!" I put my hand to my head as I breathed heavily, looking around my room. And when I did, I found him there.  
Sleeping....beside me.

“...It. It can’t be.” I unknowingly mutter to myself as I quickly grab Erik’s wrist and take a look at his digital watch.

...It’s still summer break, and 4am at that. In fact, looking around the room, it should’ve been easy to tell--we both passed out playing videogames. There were snack bags thrown around, all manner of electronics still turned on, and we weren’t exactly on the most comfortable positions.

I gently let down his wrist, looking at it until the last moment. And once I’m done, I finally look away and let out a sigh.

Was it of relief? Or disappointment?

...I couldn’t even tell. I didn’t want to stop to figure it out, either. I just wanted to go back to sleep and have a worry-free dream now, but....

I couldn’t very well leave my feelings halfway shown, now, could I?

“...This is all your fault, idiot!” I took my pillow and repeatedly hit Erik on the face with it, waking him up with my burning feelings of anger and rage. I was probably a bad person for this, but I didn’t care. Besides, I still needed his answer.

“What the hell, you asshole?!” was the first thing to come out of his mouth as he hit me with a pillow so hard that I fell back down on the bed, even though I was sitting up now. 

...Yeah, this answer is pretty nice. It makes me feel comfortable.

As soon as I get myself back up, I hit him back and he returns the favor right away, with a pillow fight--no, at this scale, it should be called a pillow war--starting between us even though we had no reason for it.

...I really do like it this way for now.


End file.
